


The Grimm's school for the Good and the Wicked

by KaelinWinchseter_Stark1995



Category: Fairytale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royals are boring, Sassy, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinWinchseter_Stark1995/pseuds/KaelinWinchseter_Stark1995
Summary: " I wanna hit him.""Ronan-""He makes me want to jump of a roof, he has got to go-""He's allowed to be hear just as much as you-""Lizzie of I could I would rather listen to a rant given by a middle age rich homophobic misogynistic racist ugly rapist white supremacist who thinks abortion should be illigal, then yeet myself out the window."".....well damn Ronan."Elizabeth charming and Ronan Adonius are the daughters of Cinderella and Prince Charming and Hades and Persephone.They're completely different, but they're roommates and befriend each other even through the riots and the fights  that are happening around school.But when someone starts killing the students one by one, good and evil have to come together to take down the killer and get their happily ever afters.
Kudos: 1





	The Grimm's school for the Good and the Wicked

CHAPTER 1: ELIZABETH

Once upon a time,  
For years, good and evil, hero's and villains, royals and rebels having kept separate.  
ever since the evil queen try to kill Snow White.  
Since Maleficent curse Aurora. Since Cinderella was forbidden to go to the ball by her stepmother and stepsisters or since Gaston try to kill the Beast.  
Until now.

In a beautiful kingdom, ruled by Cinderella and her husband, King Henry charming; Elizabeth, Christopher, and William charming were watching the press conference where Wilhelm and Jakob Grimm announce to the world that this year, there's going to be a change in the curriculum.  
"....This year we welcome all students to the newly formed Grimm school for the good and the wicked. My brother Jakob and I will be head mastering the school together and we hope-"

"Mother! Come here!" 16 year old Christopher yelled.  
"Christopher, will you please be quite, William and I can barely hear them over your squawking." Elizabeth stated, William, just shy of 10 years old moving closer, almost being absorbed into his 14 year old sisters side.

"What's going on?" Cinderella sighed softly as she walked into the large room, her blue heels making a soft click on the marble floors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> So this is my first story on AO3 so I hope you like it, anyway every chapter for the next 2-3 will be pov's for Ronan and Elizabeth then they will start to be in a third person POV but probably occasionally I will switch to individual pov's, adding for other characters if I want (read: because I can:))
> 
> But I reallly hoped you liked it:)


End file.
